


Honeysweet

by Haumeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Haumeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were once one Hollow with two souls. Sometimes it's hard to forget that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request, before we knew much of anything about Loly or Menoly's personalities. Any flaws in characterization are mostly due to that. All the other awfulness is just me, though.

"Dismissed, girls," Aizen said, waving a hand indulgently.

Loly and Menoly bowed in unison, then raised their heads and winked. They made sure to sway enticingly as they walked out. Though he never took them up on the unspoken invitation, they knew he appreciated it, if not for quite the usual reasons.

The hallways were deserted. Menoly caught Loly's hand and let it swing casually between them. They disliked being out of physical contact with each other, since they had once been a twinned Hollow: two souls entwined in one malevolent form. Their transformation to Arrancar status had split them into two bodies, but it felt strange to be apart, and they tended to unconsciously mirror their prior state whenever possible.

"Do you think he'll need us again tonight?" Loly asked timidly. She was quiet and tended towards shyness, using her lustrous dark hair as a curtain to hide behind. Though she put on a show for Aizen if Menoly was with her, she much preferred to slink about in the shadows without notice when left to her own devices.

Menoly shook her blonde head and smiled. "Nah, I doubt it. Those new lackeys are dying to impress him, he'll be tied up with assigning them chores for the next good while." She was outgoing and brash, with a rakish smile and debonair attitude.

Loly pressed close against her side and sighed with relief. "Oh, good. I hate having all those people staring at me."

Menoly laughed easily and leaned her head against Loly's as they walked. "It's all right, babe. You know I wouldn't let them touch you."

That elicited a blush and a smile. They reached their quarters and turned right with military precision. Though they were two bodies now, they hadn't lost the knack of reading each other's minds.

"Alone at last," Menoly said with a devilish grin.

Loly blushed even deeper, but held out her arms to let Menoly undo the clasps of her white uniform. It slithered down her legs to land in a warm silky pile at her feet. Her skin was not much darker than the fabric, and unblemished. She glowed in the dim light, except where her long hair threw shadows across her skin.

Menoly scanned her appreciatively, just as she did every time, then casually dropped her own clothing. She, unlike Loly, had visible sculpted muscles across her arms and thighs and abdomen. Her battles tended to be flashy, gory displays of brute strength and cunning attacks. Loly was more the stealthy, strike-from-the-shadows type. When they worked together, they never failed, for what one missed the other inevitably caught.

Loly submitted softly when Menoly stepped in and drew their bodies together. They felt so much more comfortable like this, almost as though they were back in one body like they should have been. She was seldom assertive, but this time is was she who reached up and tangled her fingers in Menoly's golden hair, tugging her face down to meet her searching mouth. Menoly's skin tasted faintly of spice and citrus, sharp and enthralling. Menoly told her that she tasted like moonbeams, which didn't make any sense but made her smile and blush anyway.

Menoly let her explore for a while, tilting her head occasionally to allow access to difficult spots like the narrow sweep of skin behind her ear. Loly tasted until her tongue dried, then she wetted it again by sliding it gently into Menoly's mouth, who caressed it with her own until she felt dizzy with want.

"Come on," Menoly murmured against the corner of her lips.

Loly nodded and sank into the bed with the other half of her bizarre soul.

Menoly's fingers immediately reached for the sweet spot, and she was startled into a gasp. Menoly didn't usually move quite _that_ fast. She clenched her thighs around the hand and pressed her lips fervently to Menoly's collarbone, sucking desperately until the flesh turned purple in affront.

Menoly's other hand reached around to slide down her flawless pale back, until it found her rear and slipped teasingly between to cup her right cheek. She pulled Loly in until there was hardly an inch of them in front that was not touching. Friction heat blossomed. The air around them warmed quickly.

"Come back, come back, Loly," Menoly whispered into her ear, following the words with her flicking tongue. "Let's be one person again."

Loly moaned and arched forwards, grinding their hipbones together. She pushed her hands up between their slip-sliding bodies to hold them over Menoly's damp breasts, caressing the nipples instinctually and licking her way slowly up her neck.

Menoly made a sound that Loly knew well, and she smiled before taking one hand away to replace it considerably lower. Menoly was slippery and tense with desire, so Loly didn't hesitate to thrust two fingers in as far as she could until the blonde Arrancar hitched on an inhale and curled around Loly helplessly.

It was different than usual, Loly thought. On most occasions, Menoly took the lead and left Loly wrung out and panting hours after they started. This time, however, Menoly couldn't seem to make a move. Loly's fingers were lord and lady of the kingdom, just for this one night. She smiled. This was not an opportunity to waste.

Menoly was on her stomach before she could voice a protest, and Loly was pressed full-length across her back with her fingers still firmly in place and moving rhythmically. Loly caught her hands and held them tightly together in the small of her back, twisting her shoulders slightly but not to the point of real pain.

Then she began her work in earnest, sliding her fingers in and out and back and forth across Menoly's sweet spot.

Menoly slammed her forehead into the mattress, sweat-riddled and convulsively squeezing all her muscles in turn, especially those in her legs. The blood was being crushed from Loly's hand, but she didn't mind. She was lost in pleasure herself, unexpectedly aroused by topping Menoly. She knew the favour would be returned in time.

The thought spurred her on, and she introduced her other hand to the front, slipping it over the spot that made Menoly twitch and howl no matter which way she touched it. It was a bit difficult to work both hands at once, but she was proud of her ability to multitask and made it work after a few seconds of practice.

The results were instantaneous — Menoly shrieked and arched backwards into Loly, who felt gratified in a way that was unfamiliar and very pleasant.

She continued with her ministration, stroking and pushing and rubbing and delving until Menoly howled ecstatically and nearly threw her off the bed in the throes of pleasure.

Almost instantly, Loly found herself flat on her back with her knees hooked around Menoly's shoulders.

"That rocked," Menoly said exuberantly. "Your turn."

Loly opened her mouth to say something chivalrous, then nearly bit it off when Menoly attacked her nethers with her skillful, unreasonably strong tongue. Powerful fingers carefully separated the folds, then pushed confidently into her. Loly started making noise, something she rarely did. Tonight was special, for some reason she had yet to determine. It was worth moaning over.

She wrapped her thighs around Menoly's ears helplessly, knowing it would make it difficult for her breathe but unable to stop herself. Her fingers tangled in the white sheets and yanked until they were half off the mattress, which only gave her more to clutch. Sweat ran between her breasts in thin rivulets.

Menoly pulled her fingers partially out, making Loly groan until she replaced them, but this time with her thumb caressing Loly's back entrance suggestively.

Loly made a sound she was fairly sure she'd never made before, something distantly related to a high-pitched moan.

She could _feel_ Menoly smiling against her, and that turned her on to the point of bursting.

"Please," she gasped, temporarily giving up on her useless dignity.

Menoly giggled. The vibrations coursed through Loly's hyper-sensitive clitoris and she arched upwards, white-knuckled agains the sheets. Her blonde other half could be sadistic, sometimes, but tonight was _special_. Menoly hummed, sending Loly into transports of bliss and making her silently beg for release, then thrust three fingers as deep as she could into Loly's slit and let her thumb push into the back.

Loly shrieked, beyond shame or caring. Her body convulsed against Menoly's, who smiled wickedly and held her down for several more seconds while thrusting powerfully with both fingers and tongue.

She only relented when Loly lay limp as a rag, totally wrung out and half-unconscious with rapture.

"How was that?" she asked smugly.

Loly only managed to move her eyes downwards enough to meet Menoly's. She smiled faintly.

Menoly knew what she meant and smiled back. Then she searched for the thin blanket that they shared and pulled it over both of them. She settled her arm around Loly's waist and tucked the dark head under her chin until she could feel Loly's breath against her throat.

Then they both closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep. Aizen would undoubtedly need them tomorrow. But for tonight...

Their dreams were honey-sweet.

  **X**


End file.
